Of Masters and Magog
by TimeLord33
Summary: Crossover between Doctor Who and Andromeda. When the Master teams up with the Magog to go after the TimeLords, its up to the Doctor and Dylan to stop them. R&R, let me know if I should keep going.


Of Masters and Magog  
by  
TimeLord33  
  
The Master stood in the rock walled hallways of one of the Magog world ships planet satellites, he was almost impressed by the incredible engineering that comprised the vessel around him. A dozen or so planets joined by huge metal tubes surrounding a small sun was quite a feat, his opinion of the ship was diminished by the living conditions, however. The smell of death was everywhere, decaying corpses of Magog, eaten by their own kind, littered the floors and the howling of these creatures assaulted his ears. He clutched his Tissue Compression Eliminator just a little tighter as his contact approached.  
"His greatness the Abyss is intrigued by your plan, he would hear more," said the Magog, Flesh Render, his hairy piggish face snorted as he spoke. The Master tried not to show his revulsion as he spoke to the liaison between himself and the leader of the Magog, the Abyss.  
"I am pleased your master is has an interest in my humble plan," he stated, showing a diabolical smile. "I would like to speak with the great Abyss face to face to explain the complexities of my plan."  
"You will explain to Flesh Render," snarled the Magog, "the Abyss does not speak to outsiders."  
"I am no mere outsider," said the Master firmly. He drew himself to his full height over the cowering creature and looking him straight in his beady little eyes. "I am the Master, and you will obey me."  
As the Magog fell under the Masters hypnotic gaze a rumble ran through the ground he stood on, over a cavern to his left energy crackled and a swirling form began to take shape. The colorful energies coalesced to a humanoid form and two piercing eyes burned into the Master.  
"Foolish TimeLord," said the Magog "to see the great Abyss is to invite death."  
"I think the Abyss, in his wisdom, will spare this humble servant when he hears what I can offer him," said the Master as he bowed before the leader of the Magog, and he wondered, not for the first time, if this was a good idea.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Dylan," called out Beka Valentine as she picked up her pace to catch up with the Captain of the Andromeda Ascendant. Beka was formerly the Captain of her own ship the Eureka Maru, a salvage vessel, working for whom ever could pay. Three years ago she and her crew gave that up to join Dylan Hunt on his altruistic mission to restore the Commonwealth, a 300 year-old fallen government, they succeeded and now go around the universe helping where they can.  
Dylan Hunt slowed his pace down the hallways of his ship to allow his first officer to catch up. If being trapped in suspended animation on the event horizon of a black hole for 300 years while his life past him by had taught him anything it was patients. His strong willed blonde shipmate came quickly along side him.  
"Beka," he greeted her "What's up?"  
"Harper has a request," Seamus Harper was the ships defacto chief engineer, a young man who had a tragic childhood hiding from all sorts of terrors on the fallen planet Earth. His flippant attitude belied his brilliance with all things mechanical. "He wants to take the Slip Stream drive off line to 'tweak' it," she said with a bewildered smile. The Slip Stream drive on Andromeda is what allows the ship to travel to far away worlds outside of normal space hence the journeys don't take hundreds of years.  
"Tweak," asked Dylan, more than skeptical. Then he spoke to the air, "Rommie."  
In front of the Captain and Beka appeared a hologram of an attractive young woman dressed in a military uniform, this is the Artificial Intelligence of the Andromeda Ascendant, called Rommie. On the ship she has three aspects, one, the ship itself, two, the holographic display that can appear at any location within the ship and lastly a free roaming android.  
"Yes, Captain," the ship asked?  
"Have you seen Harpers plans for the 'Tweaking' of the Slip Stream drive?"  
"Yes, Sir," the hologram answered, "it's quite innovative, even for Mr. Harper. It would involve realigning the slip opening ports and redesigning the travel skids, if it works it could revolutionize the technology. It would however take the drive off line for the better part of the day."  
"Well since there is nothing pressing in our immediate future tell him to go ahead," said Dylan. Beka went off to give Harper the good news and Dylan turned to Rommie. "Keep an eye on him."  
"Yes, Dylan," she said and then blinked out.  
  
* * * *  
  
The Doctor stood staring at the time rotor as it gradually rose and fell at the center of the main console. At the moment all was quiet, no megalomaniac maniac trying to destroy a world, no mechanical threat attempting universal domination, all seemed right with the universe. That made the Doctor very nervous.  
"Doctor," called Nyssa, his young companion from the Traken Union.  
"Hmm," mumbled the Doctor?  
"You were explaining about the Temporal Limiter," she said some what annoyed at his lost train of thought in mid sentence.  
"Ahh, yes," the Doctor replied and then continued. "The temporal coordinates are laid in on the navigational panel and then relayed to the TARDIS main drive. There it is cross referenced with the spatial local and the transplacement is set in motion."  
"So from there, before rematerialization, the Temporal Limiter scans the materialization point for hazards and also relays information to the Chameleon Circuit, if it were functional, to camouflage the TARDIS," finished Nyssa.  
The Doctor looked at her, somewhat amazed at her grasp of the TARDIS system.  
"Yes, that's very good, Nyssa," he commented, then continued. "So without a properly functioning Temporal Limiter the Masters TARDIS will be stuck on Zeraphas until he can repair or replace it."  
"Which he undoubtedly will," she said somewhat dejectedly. The Master had taken over the body of Tremas, Nyssa's father, to enact his newest regeneration and also destroyed her home planet in one of his nefarious schemes, so she had no love loss for him.  
"Undoubtedly," sympathized the Doctor. "But never mind, I'm taking us someplace that will take our mind of all that unpleasantness for a while."  
"Where are we going," queried Nyssa?  
"There is an historic Cricket match that took place in the late 21st century on Earth, it should be great fun," he said, and making a last few adjustments to the console he headed into the interior of the TARDIS, leaving a less than enthusiastic Nyssa behind.  
  
* * * *  
  
Rodan sat at the Transduction Barrier controls, although she was now in charge of this particular security department, she still enjoyed taking the odd late shift. It reminded her of how far she had come and gave her a chance to study some of her more obscure likings. Tonight it was the history of the Death Zone. Like all TimeLords she was embarrassed by the horrible lengths her ancestors had gone to in order to entertain themselves, kidnapping other beings and forcing them to fight in a desolate arena, however from a historical point of view it was fascinating study.  
The console in front of her bleeped, she put down her reading and studied the alert screen. Some sort of ship had passed into Gallifreyan space, this wasn't too unusual and a stern warning usually sent any trespassers packing. Not that there was any worry of attack, the Transduction Barrier was the height of TimeLord Design and no one could penetrate it. Rodan opened a communication channel to the vessel.  
"Unidentified vessel you have entered restricted Gallifreyan space zone, please check your course and vacate the area immediately," she instructed.  
There was no response and the offending ship was still closing on the planet.  
"I repeat vacate this area," she stated, more emphatically. But the ship stayed its course.  
Rodan authorized a more extensive scan of the approaching vessel and was flabbergasted at the result. The ship, if it could be called a ship, was immense, multiple planetoid satellites surrounding a small sun, it was ominous and she doubted if its intentions were friendly. She considered contacting the Castillan but decided to wait, no point bothering him with this, yet.  
Rodans console screamed with alarm warnings, the power emissions from the ship had just spiked. She watched the screen as energy poured from the sun at the center of the vessel poured out to the planetoids then expelled that energy at Gallifrey. The ground shook with the impact, lights dimmed and assorted panels in the room exploded in sparks. Rodan hit the rarely used panic button and sent out the announcement.  
"Gallifrey is under attack!"  
  
* * * *  
  
The Master and Flesh Render stood on the Magog world ship, the Magog emissary listened to the unspoken words from the Abyss, he turned to the renegade TimeLord.  
"The Attack has begun," he informed the Master  
"Excellent," smiled the Master, "I shall ready myself for stage two."  
As the evil TimeLord headed for his TARDIS, the Magog shuffled quickly in front of him.  
"His Greatness wishes that I accompany you on this next leg of the plan," he stated.  
"Tell your master that it is unnecessary," explained the Master, a little annoyed at this wrench in his plan, "I am more than capable of proceeding without aid."  
"Be that as it may, the Abyss does insist," Flesh Render snarled.  
There isn't time for this foolishness, thought the Master and without the power of the Abyss he will not be able to see his scheme to fruition.  
"Very well," conceded the Master, with a slight bow. He then opened the door to his capsule and ushered the Magog in. Fingering his TCE he thought, you are easily enough dispatched when the time comes.  
  
* * * *  
  
The council room of the TimeLords shook with another assault from the attacking vessel. This hastily convened session of the High Council had been called to address this rather potent threat.  
"The Transduction Barrier is failing," stated the Castillan "it cannot survive much more of this assault."  
"But who are they," queried Chancellor Flavia? "And what do they want?"  
"I have consulted the Matrix on this," informed Lord President of Gallifrey, Borusa. "They are called Magog. A vicious animal type race led by an enigmatic leader called the Abyss, little is known of him or his power. If the Magog gain a foothold on Gallifrey it would have severe repercussions for all time, space."  
The Castillan's communicator beeped on his wrist, he tapped it and a disheveled Rodan appeared.  
"Castillan," she began "The Transduction Barrier is critical. I believe it can withstand one or maybe two more hits before it falls."  
"Stand by," he informed her. "Lord President we do something immediately"  
"Inform the Transduction Barrier team to reroute power from the Eye of Harmony to strengthen the shield," said the President grimly.  
"But sir, that will leave every TARDIS in operation without power," cried Flavia.  
"We have no choice, we must protect Gallifrey. Hopefully the emergency reserves in the individual TARDIS's will allow them to make an emergency materialization. Now hurry Castillan, time is of the essence!"  
The Castillan bowed and rushed from the room.  
  
* * * *  
  
The Doctor rushed into the console room before the Cloister Bell had rung a second time. The roundels on the walls were down to half their normal illumination and the time rotor was blinking sporadically.  
"What happened," he asked Nyssa?  
"I don't know," she answered. "The lights dimmed and the Cloister Bell started ringing. The TARDIS appears to be loosing power."  
"Impossible," said the Doctor as he quickly went over the controls. At the power conversion panel he stopped and looked up worriedly.  
"What is it?"  
"The TARDIS has lost power," he stated.  
"How is that possible," Nyssa asked dumbfounded.  
"Something terrible must have happened on Gallifrey," he answered.  
"Can we materialize?"  
"Possibly, there might be enough in the reserves to execute an emergency landing," the Doctor quickly went to the floor and removed a lower panel on the console. After fiddling with some circuits he stood, "Hold on this might be bumpy."  
  
* * * *  
  
Dylan Hunt crashed painfully to the floor. With the spare time they had while the Slip Stream drive was down, the Captain was engaged in his possibly hopeless task of teaching Tyr Anastazzi, his Nietzschean ship mate, the sport of basketball. Nieztchean's are the personification of Nieztsche's 'Superman', genetically engineered to be perfect human specimens, their goals were simple, survive, and procreate their gene-pool and win, no matter the cost. Tyr was no exception he stood over the fallen for of Dylan, basketball in hand.  
"Tyr you're not quite grasping the principle of the 'personal foul'," Dylan said.  
"You said the goal of the game was to get the ball," explained Tyr. Then he tossed the ball over his broad shoulders and sunk it into the basket on the far wall. "And get it into that basket, I have accomplished both goals I don't understand the problem."  
Captain Hunt braced himself for yet another tedious argumentative explanation when Rommie's holographic form appeared on the court.  
"Dylan," she started, "I'm reading massive temporal disruptions in Hydroponics, and I believe we have intruders."  
"Rommie, meet us in Hydroponics, bring Force Lances and inform Beka," he ordered as and Tyr made quickly for the Hydroponics room.  
  
To Be Continued?  
Let me know. 


End file.
